


It's Not Thanksgiving Without You

by MakeYourParadise



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Link misses Rhett, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeYourParadise/pseuds/MakeYourParadise
Summary: Just a short little Thanksgiving fic
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	It's Not Thanksgiving Without You

Link was thankful.

He was sitting in his dining room, surrounded by his wife and his three children, and a mountain of food between them. It was the picture-perfect Thanksgiving.

How could he not be thankful?

There were just…moments. Where he would turn to say a random thought or joke to someone who wasn’t there. He was simply met by Lincoln’s upturned brow, waiting for a sentence but was met with a pause.

Each time, Link would just try to blurt something out that would hide his blunder. The best he could come up with was, “Nice peach fuzz,” or “C’mon, you’ve hardly made a dent,” followed immediately by burying a spoonful of something in his mouth. Looking back, it probably would’ve been best if he had kept silent.

The food, as always, was amazing. Christy might’ve been swatting them out of the kitchen all day, but for good reason. Link would’ve gotten a head start on this meal if he had been given a chance.

He found himself reaching to put his hand over hers multiple times, needing to expel the excess energy that he had, for some reason. When she looked up at him, he would talk about how good something was.

“Thanks honey, but you already said that,” she said, a smile working it’s way across her face.

“Oh…well, I just had to say it twice, it’s so good,” Link said. He was grateful that she laughed, because he was really floundering.

He brought another spoonful of potatoes to his mouth. And while his mouth was telling his brain that it was delicious, his brain was unreceptive to the feedback.

Because…why?

Was he really so beside himself just because Rhett was at his own home, enjoying his own Thanksgiving?

Link tried to push down the irritation that flared up at himself.

It was an amazing evening, the kind he was supposed to be able to reminisce on 30 years from now. So many people would be deprived of this kind of Thanksgiving, and he couldn’t even _enjoy_ it?

Link wiped a napkin over his mouth in frustration, and then excused himself to use the restroom.

He made sure the water was running cold before splashing it into his face once, twice. He watched the water drip from his face onto the porcelain sink beneath him, and it was strangely comforting.

Okay, so this was the first Thanksgiving that Rhett and Link hadn’t been able to at least stop by and see each other.

Big deal. They would see each other after Thanksgiving, Link reassured himself.

He was just…not used to it.

Everything about Thanksgiving screamed _family._

And Link’s family wasn’t complete without Rhett. Maybe Link would call him tonight.

Yeah, that would be good.

Immediately, Link felt more grounded. He would go enjoy dinner with his family, and be present in every sense of the word. Then, he could call Rhett and wish him a happy Thanksgiving.

At the end of the day, he would’ve still spent some time with all of his family.

Link unceremoniously wiped the towel across his face before putting his glasses back in their place.

He was already reaching for the doorknob when there was a knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal Christy’s smiling face.

“Hey honey,” Link said, stepping out of the bathroom, “it’s all free.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t need to go in. I just wanted to tell you he’s outside,” Christy said.

Link’s brows came together in confusion. Christy playfully rolled her eyes.

“Baby, do you really think his Thanksgiving wouldn’t be a little empty too, without you?”

Link could feel his heart swell with joy. All he could do to respond was firmly plant his lips on Christy’s before breaking towards the door.

He fumbled with the lock for way too long before he finally got the door open and…

There he was. All sunshine and flannel.

His eyes were soft.

Link threw his arms around him, feeling the last puzzle piece slip into place.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Rhett.”

A pair of arms squeezed around him.

“Happy Thanksgiving, Link.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone :)


End file.
